Majestic Being
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: A summoner helps Aatrox. (A birthday gift to myself, do not take this seriously.)


" _I'm so sorry." - Miss Yaoi Hands_

 **Majestic Being**

* * *

Summoner Miss Yaoi Hands tapped the feathered end of her quill on her lips as she counted in her head. She had been placed on managing a certain champion's power levels. That champion was Aatrox, the Darkin Blade. The summoner had been reading on him for hours but nothing from his records could suggest what needed to be maintained. She stared blankly at the charts under her— the summoner was beyond exhausted. Miss Yaoi Hands sighed while she pushed back her long brown hair and fought back her tiredness.

"I don't remember the last time I saw Aatrox in battle. I'm going to need to take him out to the Rift and inspect him." She said to herself, scratching some notes down before tossing the quill down. The large grandfather clock rang loudly throughout the room, alerting the young summoner it was midnight. With another sigh, Miss Yaoi Hands looked back down at the records on her desk. Behind a chart was a photo of the Darkin she hadn't noticed before. Her grey eyes fixated on the deity of war's crimson gaze. She lifted the picture closer to her, her index finger traced along the Darkin's strong jaw. Catching herself, the summoner hid the photo back under the papers.

"I need some sleep. I have a lot of work to do later today." She said while getting away from desk, flipping off her lights, and making her way to her bedroom. The summoner yanked the thick covers off her bed and jumped in. Miss Yaoi Hands tossed and turned on the soft mattress, trying to find a comfortable position. She closed her eyes not able to get cozy. If only she could just relax.

But her mind was busy with thoughts— thoughts about Aatrox. The image of him kept her awake. His strong stature, his majestic angled face, and those menacing eyes of his all made her mind race. Her eyes blinked open, staring up at the dark ceiling. The summoner turned to her side and grabbed a pillow, bringing closer to herself. Her fingertips brushed over the linen pillow and pictured the Darkin's chest. Miss Yaoi Hands clutched the material in her fist, realizing she was thinking of him again. She shoved the cushion away and turned to her other side.

"Why am I feeling this way?"

* * *

The young summoner took in a deep breath while her knuckles hovered over the living quarter door of Aatrox. She had never once interacted with the Darkin but she heard stories of him being a savior to those on the losing side of war, coming to their aid like a winged hero. It was said he walked through oceans of men with his mysterious blade, slashing away and sucking their lives right from them. He certainly sounded like an intimidating fellow—but that's not what made her nervous.

Suddenly the doorknob began to turn and Miss Yaoi Hands' palms suddenly felt damp. As the door began to crack open, everything around the summoner seemed as if it was going in slow motion. Towering at over seven feet tall, the Darkin stood before her. He looked down at the trembling young woman with confused crimson eyes. The summoner gazed back up at him— _what a majestic being_.

"May I help you, summoner?" He asked after a few quiet seconds.

"Huh?" Miss Yaoi Hands snapped to her senses with a blush, "Oh, yes! I uh, need you on the Rift at once... if you're not busy?"

"Ah, of course." Aatrox smiled slightly, "It has been a long while since I have seen battle. I was going to wander around the halls like I usually do but you just made my day interesting."

"Alright, good! Head to the Rift ports and I'll see you there. Well, you'll hear me." Miss Yaoi Hands nervously chuckled, pointing down the hall. Aatrox nodded to the summoner while closing his door and headed to the teleportation circles that lead to Summoner's Rift. Miss Yaoi Hands had stayed back a while to watch him walk, seeing if it was his movement speed needed to be adjusted. "He looks fine to me... oh, I mean, he walks just right."

* * *

"Okay, Aatrox, are you ready?" Miss Yaoi Hands asked Aatrox as he waited for the magic barrier fall. The Darkin gave her a single nod and he looked out towards the monster infested forest. She could see he seemed somewhat excited to get a move on. The summoner then noticed the sword in his hand glow a faint sinister crimson. The Darkin glanced down, whispering a hush to it before rushing off. "If you are having a hard time with the monsters that lurk around here, I won't hesitate to smite them down for you."

"Thank you, summoner."

"Uh, you can call me Miss Yaoi Hands... if you'd like."

"As you wish, Miss Yaoi Hands." The Darkin chuckled, "Who are our opponents for today?" He asked while stopping in front of the gromp's cave. The toad was soon to come out with all the sudden noise on the Rift.

"We have Vayne and Nami in the bottom lane, Syndra Mid, Darius top and the opposing jungler is Lee Sin." Miss Yaoi Hands sighed. It was definitely going to be a challenge for this team of Ashe, Soraka, Aatrox, Lissandra and Talon. But here the summoner would see Aatrox's strengths and weaknesses. She heard him take a deep breath as the gromp hopped out from its hiding spot. The once tiny toad inflated into a fungus-infested beast. The gromp groaned a warning to the Darkin before him.

"This is going to feel magnificent." He said before taking a deep breath. With a swift move, Aatrox slashed at the toad's mushroom-covered flesh. It angrily fought back, spitting enough toxins to harm a mortal man but the Darkin remained unfazed. His blade sung harmoniously with every third stab and he chuckled along with it. Miss Yaoi Hands held her glowing hand over her orb but lowered it when the gromp died. "I know it has been a long while, my friend, but don't sate yourself on the petty blood of monsters."

His blade seemed to have calmed at the sound of his voice. Aatrox brushed his claws against it while he moved onward. Miss Yaoi Hands watched as Aatrox dove into the slumbering golems with a powerful leap. The impact was so massive it sent the trio of monsters airborne. She could only watch in awe as the Darkin slashed away and healed his wounds with their blood—he really didn't need her assistance at the moment. She couldn't help but notice his strength. The Darkin was strong enough to pierce his blade through the stone body of the golem.

 _Uh, Miss Yaoi Hands, pay attention!_ She thought to herself when she noticed she lost track of what was going on. Aatrox had already finished slaying the golem and its sentinels and when she looked around he was already moving onto the next area.

"So why is it that you chose me to fight for you, Miss Yaoi Hands? I'd have to admit there are many others more powerful than I that could lead you to victory." He asked as he wandered over to the wolves. They growled and snarled at his presence, although the Darkin could see faint fear in them as his blade whispered for more.

"That's exactly why!" She smiled at his honesty, "I know you're not as strong as you could be, so I'm going to help you. Although, you already seem very strong to me."

"How kind."

"As soon as you are ready, we have to assist Talon. Syndra is starting to bully him all the way to his tower." Miss Yaoi Hands summoned a ray of light to teleport the Darkin to the spawn fountain. Her stomach flipped as she heard him sigh at the aura of the fountain that healed scratches he didn't heal on his own.

"I'll head over there now." The Darkin said while he moved down the steps of the fountain.

Aatrox hurried through the path that lead to the riverbed, both of them could hear the snores of the sleeping dragon just a few meters away. Summoner Miss Yaoi Hands watched as Aatrox slowly wand ered into the tall grass of the river and the sticky mud did not bother him one bit- his only concern was the Dark Sovereign. The intensity in his eyes sent a chill up her spine. She remained mesmerized and remained still until Talon's summoner spoke to her.

"Talon says he is ready when you—" Aatrox cut off Miss Yaoi Hands as he leapt behind Syndra and swung at her. The assassin and the Darkin both slowed the dark mage with a volley of Talon's blades and a sinister wave of Aatrox's sword. In no time at all, Aatrox claimed her life. He looked down at his blade that seemed to have woken with the taste of fresh blood.

"Good work, Miss Yaoi Hands." Aatrox wandered back into his side of the jungle and healed whatever wounds he may have suffered from Syndra's magic.

"That was all you!" She grinned while she watched him slaughter every monster in sight. The summoner moved her orb to see what was going down in the bottom lane and, to her distress, caught a glimpse of Lee Sin in the river. Ashe and Soraka were unaware of the danger they were in as they were too far to even attempt to run away. Miss Yaoi Hands turned her attention back to Aatrox, "We need to hurry down to the bottom lane."

"I'm a little injured but I'm on my way now." The Darkin replied, finishing off the last of the stone krugs with one hard slice. Miss Yaoi Hands watched Aatrox anxiously as he headed out of the forest out to the wide open path. "What seems to be the problem with the Starcaller and Frost Archer?"

Suddenly, Aatrox was encased in a water prison. Through the rippling waters, he saw Nami calling over Vayne and Lee Sin. The water around the Darkin dispersed, leaving him gasping for air. He turned and saw Ashe and Soraka rushing to aid him. Something flickered in him and he leapt into the trio of enemies. Vayne managed to tumble out of the way and used her giant crossbow to knock the Darkin into a tree trunk.

"Aatrox!" His summoner cried while she watched him being shot with silver bolts. Her hand hovered over her orb but she couldn't take her eyes off the Darkin while he slowly lost his strength. Just then, her hand flashed a bright white, and Aatrox knelt down as he felt something change.

His sword increased in length and he had a sinister glow surrounding him. The three enemies stepped back while the Darkin looked down at his blade. His crimson eyes turned to them, striking fear to their very core. His wings moved and lifted him off the ground while he stared intently. Vayne was the first to muster up the courage to approach Aatrox— that was her mistake.

The Darkin took her down with two quick slashes. His actions were both beautiful and brutal at the same time. Nami and Lee Sin tried to come to the Night Hunter's aid but it was already too late. The Tidecaller fell soon after along with Lee Sin. The Darkin had slain all three enemies on his own. He stood there, breathing heavily as he looked down at the bodies. Ashe and Soraka finally made it over to him and the two women both gasped at the scene.

"Aatrox did you—?" Ashe started.

"In just a matter of mere seconds?" Soraka asked while she used her magic to heal the wounds he sustained from the fight.

"I don't know what came over me." Aatrox said as he looked down at his sword. It hummed while it receded back to its natural length.

"Whatever it was it may just win us the game!" Ashe smiled before she returned back to lane with Soraka right behind her. The Darkin nodded while he stepped back into the jungle. He looked to the sky while a blue light formed around him.

"How do you feel?" Miss Yaoi Hands asked the Darkin when he was teleported back into the magic fountain. A wide smile appeared on her face when she heard him chuckle.

"I feel… stronger."

* * *

Miss Yaoi Hands hurried to where the teams teleported back from Summoner's Rift. The tired champions walked off into the halls in all different directions. Ashe and Soraka waved hello to her while she waited at the bottom of the pad for the Darkin who seemed to be looking at the magic symbols on it. He glanced up and saw her waiting there, and with a grin he wandered over. The sight of his still somewhat battered body made the summoner tense, like she just wanted to heal him.

"Thank you for such a great match." He bowed, "I will be heading back to my living quarters now." Aatrox began walking back to his room, leaving the summoner standing there with her fingers twirling. She glanced back at him, her stomach flipping into her chest.

"Uh, Aatrox!" Miss Yaoi Hands chased after him. The Darkin turned and looked down at her as she fought her words trying to escape her lips. He tilted his head as he watched the girl shuffle on her feet nervously, "I t-t-think I know how can make you stronger."

"How?"

"Follow me." Miss Yaoi Hands turned in the direction of her own living quarters. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she scolded herself for even doing this. She had already unlocked his power for him, but she couldn't help herself. Her eyes turned to the side and watched as the Darkin walked slowly beside her. "So do you know how this works?"

"How what works exactly?"

"When I unlock your true power? Have you ever had this done for you?"

"I cannot recall the last time I was ever helped by a summoner, so I guess the answer is no."

"Alright, we'll take it slow then." Miss Yaoi Hands started to feel a guilty feeling in her gut.

Finally getting to her living quarters in the Summoner's wing, Miss Yaoi Hands unlocked her door and led the Darkin inside. She glanced around to make sure no one had seen him enter before she locked up again. Turning, she saw the curious monster glance at the research she worked on the night before. Actually, her whole home was a mess of stacked books and loose paperwork—it was a little embarrassing. Miss Yaoi Hands hurried over to the couch in her living room and shoved the mess off and onto the floor.

"Make yourself at home." She sheepishly said while looking around for her sorcery book. The Darkin sat with a groan loud enough for the summoner to stop and look, "Still hurt?"

"A little." He sighed as he looked down at himself for anything out of the ordinary. Aatrox slightly moved before he found the source of pain, "It is my arms and chest. I guess the silvers bolts and dark spheres really did do some damage."

"Here it is!" The summoner cheered while she ran over to the Darkin and sat beside him. She shuffled through the pages—it had been a while since she had to heal someone with her own hands, "Don't worry, I will have you fixed up in no time."

"That is very kind, thank you."

"Yes now I just have to find the right spell," she absentmindedly said as she read. She felt Aatrox watching her curiously and the summoner's face flushed red. She turned another page, "So, um, Aatrox? What did you think of my guidance this afternoon?"

"It was excellent."

"That's wonderful to hear." She blushed down at the book, "I just wanted to know— I usually work with Nami and her talents are a lot different from yours. N-Not that her talents are better! I-it's just that she a protector a-a-and you're a magnificent warri—"

"I am just glad that I was of assistance for you to earn victory." The Darkin laid his large hand on the shoulder of the blabbering woman. The summoner froze at his words but glanced up to his crimson eyes. His same face of indifference had a subtle glow of compassion— this made her gut knot.

"Oh, right, I found the spell." She sheepishly grinned, looking back down at the book. The summoner read the ancient text and mumbled a few words, her hands glowing a faint green with each chant. "Lead my hands."

Miss Yaoi Hands felt her heart jump into her throat as Aatrox's claws reached over for her delicate hands. He pulled her along by her wrist to his chest. She laid her hands on his cold skin, her magic slowly closing the small cuts on him. The Darkin then lead her over to his left arm, letting out a small sigh.

"I feel better now." She watched his lips say. He turned slightly to her and gave her a small grin, "Thank you."

The summoner couldn't take it anymore— the damn knots in her gut made her mind blurry. Miss Yaoi Hands slowly propped herself on her knees and got to eye level with Aatrox. Her conscious screamed at her while she brought herself closer to his still face. Her small hands rested on his shoulder for support as she pressed her lips to his cool cheek. She could still smell the faint scent of pine needles on him from his time on Summoner's Rift. The Darkin remained unmoved as she pulled away. Aware of what she just did, the summoner shrieked.

"A-Aatrox, I'm sorry! I-I don't k-know what came over me! It's just that you're so handsome and—ugh!" Miss Yaoi Hands shot off the couch and rushed somewhere into her bedroom. She pressed her enflamed face on her cool wall as she tried to keep herself from smacking against it. Suddenly, the summoner heard soft footsteps follow her.

"Miss Yaoi Hands?" It was Aatrox of course. The woman kept her face pressed to the wall as she didn't know how she would react when she saw the Darkin's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine!" Her lie was muffled by her red wallpaper.

"You do not sound fine."

The summoner felt the large monster wander closer towards her. Her body shivered when he placed a hand on her back and forced her to face him. When her eyes opened she met his gaze right in front of hers. Gasping, the summoner hopped back, but tripped over a stack of books and scrolls she had on the floor. When she thought she would hit the ground, Miss Yaoi Hands felt her arms being held. Her eyes shot open and saw the Darkin just inches from her face.

"A-Aatrox!" She whispered.

"Are you upset because you… you… what do humans call that show of affection?" The Darkin's eyes wandered off in thought.

"You mean kiss?"

"Yes. Are you upset because you kissed me? An odd reaction compared to the more delighted ones I've seen other humans share."

"T-That's exactly it... Aatrox, I'm human and you're not. These feelings I have for you are absurd, even taboo and—" Miss Yaoi Hands' voice was cut off by Aatrox's lips on hers. His lips were icy and unmoving. It was a little awkward really, but the summoner enjoyed it fully. The Darkin pulled away after a brief second.

"I have no idea why you humans chose such an odd way to show affection for one another. Then again... I can't think of a reason why you would hold hands, get married, or have sex recreationally."

"Uh!"

"Humans are so unusual." Aatrox thought aloud as he stood straight leaving the stunned summoner two feet below him.

"Wait..." Miss Yaoi Hands shook herself back to her senses, "What do Darkins do... did do..."

"About what?"

"About... you know... showing affection?"

"We never did. When the time came for us to have offspring, we just paired with the ones that we saw had the best qualities."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Darkins conceive?"

"Similar to the way humans do, only without the emotions that come along with it."

"Really? So that means that you... that you have... that you have a..."

"A what?"

"A penis?" Miss Yaoi Hands smacked her hands on her fiery face when she realized what she just asked.

"Yes."

"Huh?!" The summoner looked between her fingers to the Darkin.

"I don't eat or drink, so it's only purpose is for reproduction. Here, I'll show you."

"Aatrox?! I-I c-c-couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Be-Because that's private!"

"Humans are so unusual..." He whispered to himself. "You were curious about it just a second ago and now you're being timid?"

"It's not something us humans just show to each other!" The summoner covered her eyes again.

"I'm not human remember? I have no problem with showing you." Aatrox said. Miss Yaoi Hands sighed as she uncovered her eyes. She walked over to the corner of her bed and sat down.

"O-Okay." She rested her chin on her hands, "S-Show me."

Aatrox stood in front of her, holding his hands at his sides. The summoner watched him carefully as he focused. Out of his lower body slipped a long, sleek member. Miss Yaoi Hands covered her mouth and stared directly at it. She quickly crossed her legs as she felt her stomach getting upset.

"We Darkins can reproduce any number of times whenever we chose. Impressed?" The Darkin chuckled.

"Very." The summoner nodded, not taking her eyes off of it. The pit of her stomach flipped, "Aatrox?"

"Yes?"

"May I… may I touch it?" She bit her lip hard. Miss Yaoi Hands glanced up at the Darkin, who didn't seem fazed by her question. She jerked back when he stepped towards her, his stiff member bouncing with his movement.

"I don't see why not."

The summoner's hand trembled as she raised it up, suddenly she pulled back as it twitched. Miss Yaoi Hands glanced up at the Darkin, he was waiting patiently for her curiosity to be sated. She turned her attention back down to the bright red member. Miss Yaoi Hands shut her eyes, mustered up her courage, and firmly grasped Aatrox.

She opened her eyes, gasping at the sight of her small hand around the member. He was so large— her fingers didn't meet and not to mention his actual length was longer than her forearm.

"Wow, it's dry yet it feels so slippery." Miss Yaoi Hands said while she took her hand back. She expected Aatrox to slide himself back in but he remained stiff, "How do you put it back?"

"I need to release." Aatrox replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you… bring it out." Miss Yaoi Hands apologized. She looked down at it, biting her lips. The summoner glanced up at Aatrox sheepishly, "Maybe… I can… assist you in releasing?"

To her surprise, he nodded.

Miss Yaoi Hands grasped the Darkin with both hands and slowly stroked him from base to tip. Her stomach began to tie itself in knots when she heard Aatrox's breathing stifle. She saw his fingers clench into a fist while she continued to touch him.

She pulled quicker and quicker until the Darkin jerked back, releasing a thick white mess on her robe. Miss Yaoi Hands poked at his sticky seed on her, her face sweaty and red. Aatrox sighed and retracted his member back in his body.

"I apologize for getting it on you." He said, short on breath.

"It's no problem." Miss Yaoi Hands stood up from her bed, "Uh, you said you could reproduce whenever you wanted, right?"

"Correct."

"I was wondering if… never mind I don't know what I'm thinking." The summoner shook her head while she stepped passed Aatrox. She ran over to her closet to pull out another clean robe. Suddenly, the door was shut by Aatrox.

"You can tell me." He said, grabbing her shoulders. Miss Yaoi Hands eyes avoided his crimson gaze but she nodded.

"Alright… I'm attracted to you, Aatrox… and I was wondering if you'd make love to me."

"You want me to have sex with you?" The Darkin asked. The summoner gave a reluctant nod. Aatrox lifted her chin up with his claw, "You've unlocked my true power, so this is the least I can do for you."

"Wait, you felt me use my magic on you? When did you know?"

"During the match— it was a sudden burst of energy that came from out of thin air. I knew it had to be your doing."

"Then why did you agree into coming back to my room with me?" Miss Yaoi Hands asked with her silver eyes glancing to the side. Her stomach flipped when Aatrox chuckled.

"I thought you were going to revoke my new power because I am strong now, but clearly that wasn't the case."

"Well, no. You're perfect now." The summoner whispered as she got to the tips of her toes. She wrapped her arms around Aatrox's neck and kissed his cheek softly. "Wait, sit on the bed— I want to do this right."

Miss Yaoi Hands lead the Darkin to the edge of her bed and he sat down, watching the woman with a sly eye. She stood in front of him, her face almost as red as a rose, and she pulled on the sash holding her robe closed. It slipped off her shoulders and onto the floor. The young summoner stood there motionlessly in her bra and panties, her heart thumping against her chest.

The Darkin's crimson eyes were glued on hers while she stepped forward. She grabbed his massive clawed hands, lacing her fingers between his. Miss Yaoi Hands leaned into his strong chest and kissed under his lower lip. She guided the Darkin's hands to the back of her bra and, without even attempting to unhook it, Aatrox sliced the straps. The summoner's fell as her bra did, leaving her exposed.

Aatrox gave her chest a single glance before returning his crimson gaze back to her eyes. Without needing her guidance, Aatrox took it upon himself to slice the panties off her hips. He heard her take in a sharp breath when they too fell on the carpet.

The summoner froze when she felt his claws run up and down her waist, leaving goosebumps behind them. He leaned in between her chin and shoulder and lightly pressed his cold lips on her skin. She bit her lip when she realized he was trying to actually put _love_ into his actions. Miss Yaoi Hands' knees nearly buckled when the Darkin bit down.

"A-Aatrox!" She whimpered, grabbing onto his strong shoulders.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked while he pulled away.

"No, not at all." Miss Yaoi Hands whispered before she pressed her lips to his. The Darkin's kiss was awkward at first but he followed the summoner's example— biting, licking, and sucking— it was all new to him but he enjoyed it. Aatrox yanked the young woman into his lap, his large wings also engulfed her small frame. The two leaned back onto the mattress, obviously lost in the moment.

Miss Yaoi Hands pulled away to take in a deep breath of air. Aatrox caressed the young woman's chin while she regained her breathing. She looked back at him and softly touched his hand. The summoner gave a tiny chuckle, earning a confused head-tilt from the large Darkin.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Miss Yaoi Hands huffed in for air harshly while Aatrox rolled over to the side. The air around them was hot and was still filled with their moans. She looked over to him and she grasped his cheek in her hand. The Darkin enclosed his hand around hers. The summoner moved closer to him and pressed her face into his chest— feeling her hot skin against his cold body. Miss Yaoi Hands felt Aatrox stroke her hair.

"Now I understand why you humans do this other than to reproduce." He said. The summoner under him chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her face deeper into his chest and listen to him breathe. The smile on her lips slowly began to fade.

"Aatrox?" She practically, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Darkin's are capable of… love?"

"Love?" He repeated her while in thought. The summoner awaited his response nervously and her heartbeat increased tenfold. The Darkin chuckled, "I've done a lot of things I never thought I would do today."

"Did you… like it?"

"Of course. If love is just as enjoyable, I would be happy to try it." Aatrox glanced down at the young summoner when she lifted her head. He saw that her fair face was filled with joy and the Darkin couldn't help but smile.

"Aatrox, I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Are you ready to go again?" Miss Yaoi Hands' eyes glimmered mischievously. The Darkin gave a hearty laugh before rolling the summoner over.

"I always am."

* * *

 _Notes: Hello, again I apologize. This story had been sitting in my drafts for about a year and I thought it was time I published it as well come out to say I'm madly in love with Aatrox. Like, I just want him as the giant god of war boyfriend I know I deserve. It baffles me that there are dozens of human men I could choose from in League and I pick the dark, brooding, winged demon thing? Whatever, we all have that weird crush._

 _Also, this story was not meant to be taken seriously, I hope that was clear enough. I have a soft spot in my heart for obvious "self-insert pairings" because I think they are funny. Also, Aatrox/MYH is (2nd) best ship lol bye._

 _And thank you C. Geng,_ _even though you cried,_ _for editing._

 _I hope you enjoyed/cringed!_

 _See you next time._

 _Edit: Wow, please do not leave reviews condoning suicide on MY BIRTHDAY GIFT. Seriously. Suicide is not funny._


End file.
